


Biting Fetish  (to be edited)

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Palming, hinata a lil shit, kageyama is an uke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3209051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata awkwardly teaches the king how to kiss , however he discovers the king has a biting fetish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biting Fetish  (to be edited)

It was a hot night. Kageyama’s skin was sweat coated and sticky and no matter what he did he couldn’t sleep. Hinata wasn’t much help either; somehow the orange haired boy had dragged him down on to his futon and now cuddled him to death. Hinata stared deeply into Kageyama’s deep blue eyes as he did everything to avert his eyes away. Smiling shyly to himself Hinata studied his volleyball partner. He was looking nervous and distressed, instead of trying to resist his cuddling like usual tonight; Kageyama had practically melted into his arms.

With slow movements, Hinata moved in to Kageyama, the latter stilled and watched as Hinata neared, when his lips hit Kageyama and the setter pulled back looking downwards. “I-I don’t know how to do that stuff dumbass!” he yelped looking like a lost child. Smirking and feeling even more triumphant now that he knew how to do something Kageyama couldn’t, Hinata spoke. “I can teach you, idiot. I can teach you a few things” Hinata offered with a mischievous tone.

Gulping Kageyama, stared at Hinata in a suspicious kind of way, but with an empty mind he said ‘okay’ almost too fast. With steady and awkward movements, Hinata pressed his lips to Kageyama before pulling back “keep your lips open a bit like this”. Nodding Kageyama followed suit the second time Hinata pressed his lips to Kageyama’s however when he began moving Kageyama pulled back disgusted and flushed. “GROSS, THAT’S DISGUSTING HOW DO PEOPLE LIKE THAT! IT FELT LIKE A SNAIL” Kageyama half yelled in the dark room, with his eyes wide and his top lip feeling traumatized.

Staring bemused at his setter, Hinata began to laugh a loud and obnoxious one “you’re so cute Baka-gama!” he laughed with loud giggles erupting, flushing Kageyama rolled onto his side so his back faced Hinata. “Oh no! Don’t be Tsundere, it’s just.... you’re so awkward it hurts! The king of the court is disgusted by something people use as affection!”

Grunting Kageyama kept his body faced away. “Hey don’t be like that!” Hinata protested, with some unknown strength he had, Hinata rolled Kageyama to face him and pulled the nervous boy closer.

“There’s lip biting, neck biting, ear biting, and a lot more ya’know Kageyama. I can teach you some more. You are my setter.”

“What about biting with the bottom lip?” the curious setter queried without realizing, with wide eyes he watched as Hinata grinned. The spiker wasted no time kissing Kageyama again, this time rather roughly and more expectedly, he gnawed on Kageyama’s bottom lip, biting and sucking and putting the setter in a daze as he kissed back (or at least he hoped he was). He almost whined when the latter pulled away with a slight pant.

Without explaining much, Hinata began biting softly down Kageyama’s neck, grunting Kageyama spoke up “more teeth” obliging Hinata bit harder sending many sensations down Kageyama’s body who still wasn’t satisfied. “Harder” the setter ordered back to his usual self. Grinning Hinata bit down hard, his teeth sent surges of something powerful through Kageyama. The latter was melting all over again in Hinata’s grip. 

Expertly Hinata dragged his teeth down Kageyama’s long thick down to his collar bone where he bit even harder, “Hinata” the setter groaned in his deep voice, he was feeling himself stir. Hinata noticed this and positioned his small body so his knee sat right up against Kageyama’s hardening groin. With rough movements Hinata went back to biting Kageyama everywhere, his jaw line was bitten, his collar bone, chest and then ear. It excited Kageyama each time, he could feel how hot and bothered he was now. “Tell me to stop whenever you want” Hinata warned as he began to slip his hand down towards Kageyama’s hardened member. Gulping Kageyama pulled his spiker down into a rough kiss filled with bites. Hinata began to palm Kageyama through his boxer shorts; the latter groaned into the touch and dug his nose into the crook of Hinata’s neck.

Involuntarily Kageyama’s hips jerked into the small hand on his erection, he could feel the pleasure swarm his body, with Hinata biting his ear like he was and his hand roughly palming him he couldn’t last. And he didn’t, Kageyama finished with a loud groan and in a daze his eyes lulled back into his head and he fell back onto the pillow panting and feeling so good.

“The king has a biting fetish” his spiker snorted falling into place next to him, “shut up stupid!” Kageyama snapped back feeling tired yet defensive. “I can’t believe it!” Hinata cackled.

Noticing the bulge pressing onto his leg Kageyama glanced down at his laughing friend, awkwardly he flushed before asking “do...you want uh....help getting rid of your problem?” silencing straight away Hinata looked away shyly. “Nope, unlike you I don’t want to get off in my friends hand.”

“Why you little!”


End file.
